


Kein Gestern, kein Heute, Kein Morgen

by LadyVictoriaDiana



Category: SOKO Donau | Vienna Crime Squad
Genre: Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phone Conversations, Reunion
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVictoriaDiana/pseuds/LadyVictoriaDiana
Summary: Während der SOKO Wien Folge "Kein Gestern, kein Heute, kein Morgen" telefonieren Carl und Helmuth immer wieder  miteinander, was ich als Inspiration für diese Fanfic genommen habe.Carl und Helmuth sind in einer Beziehung, die kurz zu einer Fernbeziehung wird, als Helmuth Wien für ein paa Tage verlässt. Während dieser Zeit telefonieren die Beiden und feiern letztendlich ein ruhiges Wiedersehen.
Relationships: Helmuth Nowak/Carl Ribarski
Kudos: 3





	Kein Gestern, kein Heute, Kein Morgen

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe auch mein zweiter Vorstoß in das SOKO Wien Universum gefällt euch!
> 
> Wie immer: Read and Review!

Kein Gestern, kein Heute, kein Morgen - Danach

“Hallo Karl”, flüsterte Helmuth ins Telefon. “Wo bist du?”  
“Hallo Helmuth”, kam es, leider laut, zurück. “Im Gegensatz zu dir sind Penny und ich fleißig und arbeiten an dem Fall. Sei mal dankbar, dass du nicht da bist, das ist alles ziemlich kompliziert hier.”   
Im Hintergrund hörte Helmuth eine Tür zuschlagen und jetzt flüsterte auch Karl: “Warum rufst du denn jetzt schon an? Ich dachte, wir hätten abgemacht, dass wir erst heute Abend telefonieren.”   
“Ja, doch. Aber…. ich vermiss di halt. Und jetzt ist grad ne Flaute und wir können eh nichts machen. Da hab i gedacht, i ruf halt mal an.”  
“Ach, Helmuth. Ich kann jetzt noch nicht mal genervt sein. Aber trotzdem, der Fall ist … wie gesagt, kompliziert. Eigentlich bin ich ganz froh, dass du nicht hier bist… aber lassen wir das. Ich muss wieder, Helmuth.”   
“I weiß. Aber Karl… i vermiss di. Bis heut Abend.”  
“Bis heute Abend, Liebling.”   
Karl steckte sein Handy wieder ein und verließ das Verhörzimmer, in dem er sich kurz versteckt hatte. Penny grinste nur wissend: “Na, wie gehts Helmuth?”   
“Du kennst ihn doch”, antwortet Karl: ”wenn er nicht immer an uns rummeckern kann, wird er nervös.” Penny grinste nochmal und wurde dann wieder sachlich: “Dann lass uns jetzt mal weiter machen.”  
…  
“Hallo Helmuth.”  
“Hallo Karl. Das war aber ein langer Tag heut.”  
“Ja. Aber jetzt ist alles geklärt und alle sind da wo sie hingehören - und ich kann endlich mal schlafen.”  
Helmuth lachte leise ins Telefon und murmelte dann: “Bist du denn bei mir oder bei dir?”   
“Bei dir, Helmuth, wie immer doch.”   
“Ich hatte gedacht, jetzt wo du alleine bist, guckst du mal, ob deine Pflanzen auch ohne dich überlebt haben?”   
“Ich war kurz in meiner Wohnung, aber so wirklich…. ist es ja doch kein zuhause mehr. Und die Pflanzen überleben ohne mich auch ganz gut, also habe ich beschlossen, lieber da zu übernachten, wo der Kühlschrank voll ist.”  
Helmuth lachte wieder und sagte, liebevoll spöttisch: “Und es liegt nicht daran, dass du mich eventuell doch ein bisschen vermisst? Und jetzt mit meinem Kopfkissen kuscheln willst?”  
“Idiot”, knurrte Karl ins Telefon und war dankbar, dass Helmuth den roten Schimmer nicht sehen konnte, der sich über seine Wangen ausgebreitet hatte: “Haben sie euch denn wenigstens schon gesagt, wann die Geschichte enden soll? Oder fällt das unter Wiener Gemütlichkeit mit offenem Ende?”  
Helmuth grinste in sich hinein, ging aber auf den plötzlichen Themenwechsels seines Partners ein: “Also der Fritz meinte, dass wir wohl um 1 Uhr mittag fertig sind. Dann wollt ich noch mit Tobi und Lisa essen gehen und dann wieder nach Wien fahren. Dann bin ich so früh abends da.”   
“Gut. Dann…”, Karl unterbrach sich selbst durch ein Gähnen und ließ das Handy kurz auf den Tisch sinken: “Dann sehen wir uns morgen Abend. Wollen wir morgen denn nochmal telefonieren oder hältst du es ohne mich aus?”   
”Lass uns doch gucken, ob wir am Mittag nochmal sprechen können. Sonst komm i einfach zu meiner Wohnung. Bringst du was zu Essen mit oder soll i kochen?”   
“Du kannst kochen. Ich will ja nicht, dass dir langweilig wird.”   
“Wird mir schon nicht, du Dummkopf. Aber kochen kann i trotzdem. Wenns nich mehr passt, schreib ich dir ne SMS.” Karl nickte und summte dann zustimmend, als ihm einfiel, dass Helmuth ihn gar nicht sehen konnte.   
“Dann erzähl mal, was heute bei euch los war”, sagte er und lächelte, als Helmuth anfing, seinen Tag zu beschreiben. Er stellte das Handy auf Lautsprecher und ließ Helmuth einfach reden, während er selbst die Reste seines Abendessen aufräumte. Als Helmuth danach immer noch nicht fertig war, schnappte Karl sich einfach das Telefon und legte es auf den Nachttisch und machte sich bettfertig. Er legte sich ins Bett und war schon halb eingeschlafen, als Helmuths Stimme auf einmal abbrach.   
“Sag mal, Karl, hörst du mir eigentlich noch zu? Oder hab ich dich zu Tode gequatscht?”, fragte Helmuth amüsiert. Karl suchte kurz nach dem Handy und grummelte dann: “Nein, aber ich wäre fast eingeschlafen- das passiert, wenn du mich mit so vielen Details langweilst.” Er lächelte, als er Helmuth empört durch den Lautsprecher schnaufen hörte und ergänzte sanfter: “Ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt versuchen zu schlafen. Sonst schlafe ich Penny morgen am Schreibtisch ein. Und du solltest auch wach über die Autobahn fahren!” Helmuth stimmte leise zu und sie tauschten ein müdes “Gute Nacht!” aus.   
Karl legte auf und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, wie leise die Wohnung nun war. Nach und nach fielen seine Augen zu und er dachte kurz vor dem Einschlafen nochmal daran, wie erleichtert er war, dass Helmuth morgen endlich wieder kam.   
…  
Karl schob den Schlüssel in das Schlüsselloch und öffnete die Tür langsam. Der heutige Tag war zwar nur mit Papierkram gefüllt gewesen, aber schon das hatte ihn erschöpft. Er hatte in der letzten Nacht nicht gut geschlafen und dann den Rest der Nacht wachgelegen und sich geärgert, dass selbst sein Schlaf so von Helmuth abhängig war. Aber er wusste auch, dass er diese Abhängigkeit nie wieder los werden würde, solange er weiterhin mit Helmuth zusammen war. Und ihr Beziehung wollte Karl niemals aufgeben. Als Karl die Tür geöffnet hatte und in dem kleinen Flur stand, der die Räume der kleinen Wohnung verband. Für einen Moment stand er mit geschlossenen Augen einfach nur da und atmete den Geruch von kochenden Essen ein und lauschte den Geräuschen, die aus der Küche kamen. Dann zog er sich schnell die Schuhe aus und hängte die schwere Lederjacke an den dafür extra verstärkten Haken, bevor er auf Socken leise zur Küchentür ging. Karl lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und sah lächelnd zu, wie sein Partner sich in der Küche bewegte und gleichzeitig in mehreren Töpfen rühren.   
“Hallo Karl”, sagte Helmuth plötzlich und drehte sich in Richtung der Tür.   
“Ich wollte dich nicht stören”, antwortete Karl und betrat mit einen langen Schritt die Küche.   
“Tust du nicht!” Helmuth war vom Herd weg- und auf ihn zugegangen. Jetzt stand er vor Karl und sie sahen sich in die Augen. Karl konnte sich nicht mehr halten und lehnte sich leicht vor. Helmuth kam ihm entgegen und in der nächsten Sekunde berührten sich ihre Lippen. “Ich habe dich vermisst.”, murmelte Karl und lachte leise, als der Österreicher ihn sanft in die Hüfte kniff.   
“Ich dich auch”, antwortete Helmuth: “Aber unser Essen brennt an, wenn du mich nicht loslässt.” Karl nickte und ließ den Anderen wieder los.   
“Dann beeil dich mal mit dem Essen. Ich habe so langsam wirklich Hunger.” Karl sah Helmuth weiter beim Kochen zu und deckte selbst den Tisch. Sie assen leise und ohne viel zu reden, bevor sie zusammen den Tisch wieder abräumen. Karl ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und zog Helmuth in seine Arme. “Tatort und dann Bett?”, fragte er und lachte wieder, als Helmuth stumm nickte und sein Gesicht in Karls Brust vergrub. Karl genoß das Gefühl seines Partners in seinen Armen und spürte, wie Helmuth auch immer entspannter wurde je länger sie zusammen auf der Couch lagen. Der Österreicher murmelte zwar, wie auch sonst, seine Kommentare zur Inkompetenz der TV- Ermittler, aber er wirkte ruhiger und müder als sonst und als der Abspann lief, war Helmuth schon eine Weile stumm geblieben.  
“Los auf ins Bett”, sagte Karl leise und zusammen taumelten sie schlaftrunken in Richtung ihres Schlafzimmers. Sie fielen ins Bett und Helmuth lag wieder halb auf Karl, während er sich die Decke über den Kopf zog. Karl lachte leise und schob die Decke auch über sich selbst, während er spürte, wie Helmuth immer entspannter wurde. “Gute Nacht!”, flüsterte Karl leise und war nicht weiter erstaunt, als von Helmuth nur ein Grummeln zurückkam. Auch Karl schloss nun seine Augen und bevor er einschlief, genoss er das Gefühl, Helmuth wieder bei sich zu wissen, seinen Atem zu hören und seinen warmen Körper zu spüren. Jetzt war wieder alles so, wie es sein sollte.


End file.
